User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 11
Two months have passed... "To be honest, you should have been locked up with that lunatic for the rest of your life for helping him in his crimes against humanity, including mass murder." Ellen is being released from jail and she faces the judge outside the courthouse in England. "But because of your reaction to the recording left by this mysterious person and your willingness to testify against your former employer, you've been given two months of imprisonment as your punishment for your part in this chaos he tried to do. You're also in a separate cell away from him, and it looks like you've served your sentence well without any trouble. Don't do anything stupid this time, otherwise I'm going to take responsibility for it," the judge told her. "Thanks. I appreciate it," the woman is grateful for her release. Just then, she saw Karen in front of her. "I'll let you two work things out. I have to report the next case," the judge leaves to go inside the court for his next case. Ellen looked at Karen. It's been a long time since they saw each other before they became enemies. How she was spared in the final battle by Ragna, whom they don't have memories of ever since he is now back to the Boundary in his universe. Despite this, she understands why she is being spared as if her heart is telling her to do the right thing this time. With tears of sadness coming out of her eyes, she runs to her younger sister and hugs her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Karen responds by hugging her as well. "I forgive you," she responded to her older sister's apology. They reconciled, and that they become family once again. Meanwhile, Westcott is shown in his cell inside an asylum where he will be sentenced there for the rest of his life. He is sitting on his bed wearing a straitjacket and looking despondent. This is how he'll be punished according to Ragna, but he has no memory of him. Inside his headquarters, Woodman is making an announcement to the world. He announced that everyone should get along with the Spirits through his peaceful methods. Also, because he was one of the founders of DEM, he decided not to disband the organization. In fact, he decided to have DEM and Ratatoskr work together as allies for world piece. The AST is now disbanded after learning the truth about Westcott. They now called themselves HST, Help Spirits Team, with the goal of working together with Spirits in befriending others Spirits that might come in the future, and that's the new goal for the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. Tohka is in her Inverse Form, teaching Origami and Nia how to use their dark powers for good. Of course, this also helps Tohka and Origami to get along with each other. With them working together, they will show the Spirits not to be afraid of their Inverse Forms as they're also a part of them Much to Shido's surprise, Mana is enrolled to Raizen High School in the same year as him due to Woodman using his connections for this to happen. Also, her lost lifespan has been restored thanks to his technology. This helped get her closer to her biological brother than before. Everyone got their happy ending in this universe, thanks to Ragna, although they don't have their memories of him anymore. Rachel and Amane saw how everyone in this world is moving on without Ragna. Only they would remember his adventure here and kept it to themselves as no one would believe them. "So this world went back to the way it was before Ragna came here," the former stated. "But with a happy ending this time without Westcott to mess things here," the latter added. "Yeah..." "What do you want to do now? Do you still wanting find him, even though he's in the Boundary now with the Amaterasu Unit?" "Before, I tried looking for him, even though I don't remember him, but now... I decided to move on, exactly what his will would tell me before I went for this journey." Like before, Rachel cried. Next, Valkhenhayn appeared to pick her up and they teleported back to her castle, leaving Amane behind. "I wonder what's next of Shido and his Spirit harem," he takes note of the world. "I bet they can do a new dance that I can enjoy." Category:Blog posts